As We Lay
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Stressful week, horrible case, beautiful night on the beach! *Shandy fluff*


This story has been floating in my brain since I posted Necessary Awareness, so I decided to finally let it out. I already had the idea, but it was further intensified by lovely Julia, and one her tweets in regards to stargazing!

I've never stargazed per se, but I have moon gazed so I hope I do it justice! Enjoy!

It may be slight A/U because I named Flynn's son, because we haven't been told his name on the show yet.

Enjoy this short little piece of fluff!

ASASASASASAS

The sound of waves crashing.

The sound of ember crackling as the fire blazes.

The smell of salt in the air, from the warm sea.

The warmth of sand beneath our toes.

Fingers intertwined as we lay on the beach. As my head rests on his chest, and him with his other arm resting behind his head. I can hear his strong and passionate heartbeat, which brings me so much serenity and joy.

We gaze at the beautiful stars.

He is lost in the stars, and I can feel the tension in his body leaving, as he allows the stars to calm him.

The sky is very clear for a California night. Just the right amount of overcast, very little, but enough to make the reveal of more stars a delight.

It is beyond magnificent.

The stars light up the night sky. Each star tells their own story. Their stories are filled with silent beauty and passion.

The moon is bright and full.

The shades of blue, silver, and purple dancing through the night sky.

Some are solid, and some flicker. The sight brings so much joy to Andy. I remember him telling me on one of our non-dates, about his favorite past time as a kid in New York City.

"_What was your dirty little secret as a kid," I asked jokily. _

"_When I was younger, I used to sneak up to the roof of our building in Brooklyn, and stare at the stars, it always brought me peace, even in the toughest of times," Andy said._

That conversation has stuck in my mind, along with other interesting ones we've had. This last week has been a tough case.

Anytime we have a case dealing with a father and his children, he takes it so hard. He sees his past self in those fathers. When he looks at the kids, all he can't help but to think of is Nicole and Nicholas.

I try very hard to soothe his pain and regret, but sometimes there is just nothing I can do. I think he needs to feel the pain and regret to heal, it is a part of his recovery process and I respect that so much.

His fight to remain sober and be there for his family and for me, means so much to me. It makes him the most admirable man, I have ever loved.

Which has led to our little adventure to the beach tonight. I suggested it after our routine Thursday night dinner at Doomie's Home Cookin, a wonderful vegan restaurant, he introduced me too, last year on one of our non-dates.

As we walked along the beach barefoot, hand in hand, we approached our already lit bonfire and before he could ask, I said, "We had a little help from our favorite teenager," looking at him and smiling.

He enclosed me into a side hug and placed a gentle kiss atop of my head.

"How did you manage that?" he asked with a sincere look of question on his face.

"Mmm, let's just say I used a little technique I learned from my favorite lieutenant," I whispered, while winking at him.

Grabbing my waist a little tighter, he said, "What technique might that be?"

"Maybe a little bribery," I confessed.

Feigning shock he replied, "Wait, our perfect rulebook Captain, used bribery!"

"I guess you have corrupted me!" I shot back, before I reached around to envelope him to a firm and fulfilling hug, as we both laughed.

Ending our hug, I encouraged him to lie down on the beach towel, which Rusty had provided for us.

As we lay gazing at the most beautiful stars, a sense of relief comes over me. I am happy to be the woman that he has chosen to love. I know he is happy that I have chosen to love him.

I believe all of the terrible things that we have endured in our lives, has molded us into who we are, so we can be the building block for each other. I'm not sure if we would have 30 years ago, before marriages, if we would have worked out.

I love how we build off of each other. We are like a game of Jenga, each piece is crucial to our survival.

As we continue to lie here, and gaze into the beautiful night sky, I feel his hand leave mine and it feels lonely for a second, and he wraps him around me and places on his hand on my stomach.

Lying here in silence, listening to waves crash, the ember crackling, feeling the heat from the blaze, the mist from the sea is so peaceful and lovely.

As he rubs small little circles along my stomach with his thumb, I say, "This is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he replies. "But you know what?"

"What?" I ask as I place my hand over his.

"The sun, the moon, nor the stars, can't compare to you and me because you are my everything," he says before he places another gentle kiss on my head.

ASASASASAS

As always, I love reviews!


End file.
